Evil is in the Eye of the Beholder
by MistressNyx
Summary: This is my journey into the minds of the Z warriors. Sorry this took so long. In chapter three, Vegeta the Arrogant, everybody's favorite sayai-jin prince meets what seems to be a female sayai-jin. What does she want? Chapter three has bad language, so
1. Son Gohan

Evil is in the Eye of the Beholder:  
Son Gohan the demon.  
  
A/N: Let me say first that I have trashed the All is Gone fic and if   
anyone for some bizarre reason wants me to:  
  
A: Post the rest of it on ff.net,  
  
B: Just mail it to them,  
  
or C: continue it/redo it,  
  
just e-mail me at LadyDarkQueen@Kirby64.zzn.com. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and they are all trademarks of   
whoever owns them.  
  
  
  
I can't say I've never been tempted to use it... Of course, I can't say that I'm not afraid of it. Ever since I became Mystic, I *couldn't*. But... some part of me misses the raw savage power that coursed through my veins. It was nothing like the controlable fluid life that runs through my body now. It was an angry, evil, feeling... and I loved it.  
  
A nineteen-year-old boy sat furiously scribbling in a black journal. He sat at a desk in a corner of the room, with the lamp casting nightime shadows on the walls. His eyebrows knitted together, perhaps in anger, maybe frustration, as the pen moved rapidly across the page. He gave the sheet a spiteful look, tore it out, and burned it to ashes with a mere flick of his finger and sullenly leaned back in his chair.  
  
He was Gohan Son and an extremly disturbed person at the moment.  
  
Gohan had had his share of odd dreams in his lifetime, but the one he had just woken from was only comprable in weirdness to the nightmares after his father was killed. The dream was, on the outside, nothing that the gentle scholar boy would do to anyone. But what had shaken him so was not his behavior in it, but that he had considered doing such things in the deep, black corners of his conciousness. The sai-jin side. The demon side.  
  
Which of course was silly. He knew that most people thought about things and considered things that they shouldn't, but it still shook him up and some hybrid demon-human part of his mind told him with a very slight air of morbid glee that no one at all should think what he had thought:  
  
Destroying the world.  
  
Not directly of course, but by more sinister means. He wanted to go Super Sai-jin again, but if he did the world would end, the sheer force of the mystic/sai-jin power destroying it. He wanted to feel the unearthal rage again. The scholar Gohan wanted to be the most powerful being ever to live and that ever would live. Which he could do. Yet he couldn't.  
  
There were two things that sort of held him back. One was Videl. Even in his darkened mood he blushed slightly at the thought of her. Quickly reprimanding himself (no Gohan, you are not Master Roshi) he thought of the far more frightening reason. Cell.  
  
The demon that killed through he and his friends' inner demons. Had it not been for Trunks's careless wait, Kuriun's lust, Vegeta's arrogance, and his own power-drunk idiocy Goku would be alive. And the demon would not be perfect.   
  
Gohan was afraid that his mind would be twisted by power if he ever sipped from that forbidden cup. What would he become? The next Cell or Freiza or Garlic Junior only to be defeated by the forces of good?   
  
Another thought wound it's way through the labrinth of Gohan's mind. What if Freiza, Cell and Garlic thought they were good? He broke a pencil in agravation.   
  
After all, evil is in the eye of the beholder.  
  
To be continued...  
  
________________________________________  
  
Please review! (the chapters will be much longer I promise)  
  
  
  



	2. Sin the Beautiful

Evil is in the Eye of the Beholder:  
Sin the Beautiful  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
It was a normal day at Orange Star High School. The sound of lockers shutting echoed down the halls and the loud drone of students filled one's ears. The lights were dim in contrast to the bright sun outside, so the green-speckled linoleum floor shone brightly. To Gohan, the school was refuge from his darker underside.  
  
At the moment, Gohan was carrying a vast amount of books (his own and Videl's), absent-mindedly talking to Videl, and contemplating how odd it was that he was still in school and had not graduated. Though he was nineteen, his birthday made him eighteen. The days in the room of space and time had caused him to be so much older. The authorities in the district, however, had placed him according to his age not skill. It was not bad luck though, Gohan thought with an inward grin. He *had* met Beedel-chan.  
  
At that instant Videl seemed to notice that her boyfriend was not paying attention to her (she noticed the faraway glaze in his eyes that seemed to come up whenever he was thinking about something), so she ended her phrase with a "Don't you think so Gohan-kun?"   
  
"Yes, of course," he replied, not really listening.  
  
"You think they should throw Shrapner in the mud and feed him to the pigs??? Wait till he hears this!" Videl exclaimed with mock suprise.  
  
"Huh? What? No thats not what I meant! I mean..."  
  
Videl laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. "I was just teasing you." She looked up at him for a moment. "So, what *are* you thinking about anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Graduation." Gohan shrugged. "Only one week away."  
  
The pair continued to walk down the hall in silence until they came to the stairwell where Videl had to turn to get to her class. She retrived her books, waved to Gohan and dashed off. He stood for a moment at the top, thinking, when a bell rang.  
  
"Kuso!" he spat, and ran off to class.  
  
--------------------------------------Math Class----------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan sat in class, tearing the corner of a piece of paper into tiny shreds. He was horribly tired and the blackboard blurred in the watery-ness of his sleepy eyes. The sound of chalk scraping the board filled the room and he squinted to see the lines. Damn, he would need glasses...  
  
Gohan continued to tear the paper, which was a nervous habit he had aquired long ago. The chalk was like a hypnotic song and the sai-jin could feel his eyelids sagging...  
  
  
  
"Gohan? Gohan? Are you there?" called a sweet voice. "Where are you?"  
  
The boy's eyes opened and he found himself in a forest. Not like the one that he lived in, but one that had tree's hundreds of feet tall hung about with spanish moss and adorned with fungus of many bright and beautiful varieties.  
  
"Gohan? Are you there?"  
  
He stretched out and stood up. His feet were bare he realized as he felt the carpet of moss under them and he was wearing only his fighting gi. Gohan felt odd; it was like his body was weighted down.  
  
"Oh Gohan! Where are you??????!!!"  
  
"What..." he murmured. "Who are you?"  
  
Only silence answered him.  
  
His eyebrows knitted together in anger as he shouted, "Answer me!! Who are you???"  
  
"Hehe" came a soft giggle.  
  
Gohan whirled around and behind him was a girl.  
  
The soft breezes in the forest blew her long light-blue hair about her slim body in strands that were only partially tamed by a hat with two long sides that fell down to her waist like a jester's cap. It was two shades, light-green and blue. Her light smile was framed by a soft round child's face and her green eyes were fringed with tears. A long slim hand brushed back a flyaway strand and pushed it behind her ear, an elf ear. Her slight legs beat against the air as she floated, seemingly perched on the wind. Her clothes were trimmed with tiny silver bells that jingled and her skirt was split like a lily. The girl was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Oh Gohan, I was so scared you wouldn't come," she exclaimed gently, her eyes glistening.   
  
He looked at her suspiciously in a fighting crouch.  
  
The girl flew up to him, the bells that were fastened on her shoes ringing in crystal tones. "Gohan..." she crooned.  
  
"Who are you?" he snarled.  
  
"Gohan..." The girl took his face in her hands. "Stay with me...please..."  
  
He pushed her away. "You stay back!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Oh Gohan..." Her pink lips neared his.  
  
This time Gohan punched her square in the face. She plummeted into a tree. "I will never betray Beedel-chan," he said squarely. "I will ask you one more time. Who are you?"  
  
The girl's softness melted away to reveal an older woman dressed with a dark green tunic, as she got up and wiped the crimson blood that dribbled down her chin. Her beauty changed from innocent to sharp. Her hair was a deeper shade covered by a dark blue cap and her eyes were pools of black fringed by long lashes. Her skin was cream-white with a golden sword was lashed to her back.  
  
"I see your heart shall not betray you," observed the woman, speaking in a cold clear tone that fairly cackled with something like human annoyance. "Perhaps your heart *is* purer than I believed..."  
  
Gohan frowned.  
  
"Anyway," The woman made a long graceful bow, removing her cap in which a golden-brown owl feather fluttered. "Allow me to introduce myself." She raised her head only and on it was a twisted smile. "I am Sin."  
  
  
  
"Son Gohan."   
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Giggles and laughter could be heard through the room.  
  
"If you think that you can doze off during class," said the angry teacher, "than what is the answer to item fourteen?"  
  
Gohan wiped his forehead, recollected his wits, computed the problem in less than a second, and spoke. "Twenty-nine, sir."  
  
"That is correct." The teacher moved on to drone about calculus, while Gohan thought about his dream.  
  
"Sin? What an odd dream... What made me dream *that*?"  
  
-----------------------------------later------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan was wandering through the forest near his home. He wore his picolo gi and scuffed at the pinecones that dare cross his path. He had been so shaken after the daymare that he had snapped at Videl. Though she was not angry, he still felt bad. "Damn Sin," he muttered as he walked. "Damn my stupid mind. My stupid imagination. My whole stupid hybrid self."  
  
"Hybrid? Hybrid? Oh Gohan, you're much more than that..."  
  
Gohan froze with the realization of who it was: Sin.   
  
"hahah..."  
  
He whirled about and discovered he was trapped in box. It was painted with scenes of a forest, but it was clearly flat and unreal. "Damn, not another dream!" he shouted.  
  
"Gohan, you know it's more than a dream."  
  
"Oh I did?" Gohan replied with angry indignence. "Give me one good reason for me to believe that it's not a dream."  
  
Sin appeared before him, this time weilding a bow and quiver. "This."  
  
Suddenly his arms and legs were bound tightly with something like vine. He was tied to a wooden stake and to his suprise, he could not burn it off or break through with his ki.  
  
"You may not believe it yet, or you may be very aware of it, but you have a powerful demon inside of you. And I, though very skilled in magic, have not nearly enough power to, well, do the job," she said smiling.  
  
Gohan lunged toward her as far as he could. "Damn you! What job?!"  
  
"You shall see soon enough. First I must get to your friends."  
  
The box fell away, but Gohan was still bound to the stake in the middle of his forest.  
  
Sin leapt into the air. "I fear I must leave you there. I don't want you warning your friends..." She smirked. "Oh, and don't think they'll find you by you raising your ki, that stake you're on prevents the use of any power." She grinned wildly. "Goodbye Gohan, I hope you enjoy you're stay..."  
  
"Damn you!!"  
  
"Hahahahha..." The laughter died away as Sin flew farther away. Gohan was left in the forest alone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Odd I know. Please review!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Vegeta the Arrogant

Evil is in the Eye of the Beholder:  
Vegeta the arrogant.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention that this story will have little wisps of romance between all the couples (excluding T/P, G/B, T/M, G/M etc because Pan and Bura aren't even born yet and I intend to stay as far away from that debate as possible). I will however, focus on Gohan and Videl, Kurin and 18 mainly because they are the most wrongly neglected couples in the entire DBZ world. So there. Hah!  
  
Btw, this fic will not be updated as much because I'm going to start work on a choose your own adventure fic (90 some chapters! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!). But never fear! I shall continue this one. Expect a chapter or two a week.  
  
AND I AM TELLING YOU THIS NOW: THIS IS NOT A T/P FIC NOR TOO MUCH OF A V/B FIC SO IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME ME BECAUSE IT IS NOT THEN TURN BACK NOW! _  
  
*cough* bad experiences with All is Gone, hence the little *cough* rant *cough cough*  
Sorry this took so long.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was in a particularly bad mood. He was annoyed with his son, he was angry with Buruma and he was extremly pissed off at his "brat's" best friend Goten.  
  
It had all happened when Trunks invited Goten over to the Breif household to spar. When Trunks asked his mother if they could use the Gravity room, she agreed. Unlike Vegeta, they did not really understand that the room was for training, not exactly full-blown combat. By the time he got home (from going out to find food in the vast wilderness of the mall) the room was a mere pile of rubble and two sheepish demi-sai-jins were standing in front of it. Of course, Buruma took Trunks and Goten's side, so Vegeta was left to vent his anger somewhere else...which happened to be a tree in the capsule corporation front-yard. He was banned from the house for the night after ruining the prize maple and he was forced to go off and train out in the middle of nowhere with regular gravity.  
  
Hence, Vegeta was pissed.  
  
Currently, he was practicing a set of flying kicks that sent his shock of spiky black hair back away from his face. Sweat glistened on his skin that was gently illuminated by the red setting sun. He performed a punch, but then sat down to rest.  
  
Vegeta perched apon a byute and surveyed the giant plateau. The sun made the sky purple and the soil red. His cold eyes were all but oblivious to the beauty as he thought up ways to punish his impudent son and his bratty best-friend, the Kakarotto spawn. His hand curled into a fist as he tried to concieve a plan.   
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
The sayai-jin looked up, surprised. "Great," he muttered. "I'm hearing things now. What a god damned wonderful day." He crossed his arms over his chest and spat.  
  
"You're not hearing things, my king."  
  
Vegeta whirled around to face a woman. Her hair was spiky dark black with hints of red as the sunlight glinted off it and fell to her ample hips. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit that clung to her extremely volupturous, yet muscular figure. Her eyes were very deep green as they surveyed him and dropped to kneel before him. The sayai-jin was very taken aback, but soon narrowed his eyes in suspiscion.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" he snarled after he regained his composure.  
  
"My king, why do you live here? You are the king of all sayai-jin! It's not right for you to be leading such a docile life!" A dark red tail curled around her ankle.  
  
"A sayai-jin!"   
  
The woman stood. "Yes, my king. I have come to collect you and take you back to your people. You must build your domain once more!"  
  
"There are sayai-jin left?" Vegeta thought of how wonderful it would be to be called "Prince" again, to have respect, and to have territory! It was a wonderful temptation that he could hardly resist and all suspiscions flew out of his mind. "Very well then," he said. "I shall bring my woman and two brats."  
  
"No, my king, the three impurities will not join you." She wound her tail around her waist.  
  
"Impurities!" Vegeta roared. "How dare you insult my mate and offspring like that! You are insolent!"  
  
"Hybrids and humans are weak. The others shall not have it."  
  
"They must because I am king! If they do not like it, then they will die!"   
  
"Kill your wife and stay with me. I am strong and beautiful and a sayai-jin. She is but a weak and pitiful human. There are many women who would be glad to "warm your bed", king." The woman's emerald eyes bore deep into his coal black pair.  
  
"You are not a sayai-jin," he stated. It took a moment for the woman to register what he had just said.  
  
"But king, I have a tail and strength! I am purely sayai-jin!"  
  
"No you are not. Threatening to kill the king's wife is considered a crime worth execution, as well as a prostitute mating with the king. Also, sayai-jins never heard of the humans. They did not know they existed." He glared at her. "Now you will die."  
  
The woman smirked. "I guess you are not totally blinded by pride." The sayai-jin body melted into that of a woman wearing a tunic, with dark blue hair, black eyes, and a cap adorned with an owl feather. "I am Sin, Vegeta." She swept into a graceful bow.  
  
He eyed her warily. "What do you want with me, bitch?"  
  
"Nothing really." Sin looked him square in the eye. "I can make you the greatest king there ever was. You may keep your wife and children if you wish, but you will be the ruler of the universe. Your rival, Son Goku, is dead. His older son will never surpass Mystic. The younger one is more concerned with girls than training, so he is no concern. What can stand in your way? If a planet displeases you, destroy it. If a person is insolent, kill them. You will be the greatest and feared throughout the galaxy. Even gods will tremble before you!"  
  
Vegeta stared down at his hands. This odd woman was not very strong; she could not hope to overthrow him. She was right about Gohan, Goten, and Kakkarotto. They could not harm him. It would be easy enough to keep Buruma ignorant about what he conquered and Trunks would grow up to be a true sayai-jin. "I will think about it." He paused. "Why are you suggesting this? I could just kill you right here and now. I have no reason to keep you alive. I might just maim you and chain you up in the center of some public port for insulting my wife." He grinned evily.  
  
"It would suit my purposes if one person ruled the universe," Sin said. "Many planets will be destroyed and that is fine with me."  
  
He smirked. "If you want to destroy planets, why not do it yourself?"  
  
"I can't," she answered simply.   
  
"Well, I may decide to rule everything, but I have to come up with an adequate plan to decieve my woman first. If I'm in a good mood, I might destroy a few planets."  
  
Sin smiled. "I'm glad you see things my way."   
  
"That doesn't mean I'll help you."  
  
"I know," she said. "I don't ask that you decide your course of action tonight. Just think about it." Sin took a few steps back and bowed deeply to him, then jumped into the air. "I await your decision, Vegeta-sama!"  
  
Vegeta smirked as she became a speck in the distance. Now, to plot up a way to lie to Buruma...  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry this took so long!!!! I kinda forgot the line of the plot so I had to come up with a new one!!! Plus I was busy with my website, twilight_gard.tripod.com, and Changing Winds. Forgive me!!!!  
  
Anyway, please review! 


End file.
